


8:47am

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: Perfect Imperfection~ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are total opposite of each other; Hyunwoo is a successful songwriter/composer, Minhyuk is an inspiring artist. Hyunwoo is good at everything: sports, cooking you name it while Minhyuk is a potato couch. Hyunwoo is tall, dark, fit and handsome while Minhyuk is tall, pale, lanky and pretty. Hyunwoo is everything's perfect and Minhyuk is everything's imperfect. But just like yin and yang, they are a total opposite which complements one another.8:47am - By definition, Minhyuk is someone that Hyunwoo would hate. But Hyunwoo embraced all of the not-so-pretty side of Minhyuk. And Minhyuk couldn't be more than blessed.





	8:47am

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, I am done with part 2 of this series. So sorry if this sounds a little rush but well... 
> 
> As usual, Unbeta-ed. So apologies for any mistakes did. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this =D

When you know you are going to be late, there is no point in rushing. 

Sometimes, Hyunwoo admitted that Minhyuk influences him in so many way. 

Being lazy is one. And being too relax is another.

Not implying that Hyunwoo is always on the ball but he is definitely not the type who is late and delaying things. 

But Minhyuk needs his coffee fixed in the morning and despite being late, Hyunwoo never fails to stop by the cafe by the street for Minhyuk to grab his coffee. 

Whatever you want to call Minhyuk but Hyunwoo doesn’t mind spoiling him. Just to see the smile stitches on Minhyuk’s lips. 

Hyunwoo waited in the car. He watched how Minhyuk walked towards the cafe, striding like as if they have plenty of time in the whole world. 

Minhyuk ordered his usual Caramel Macchiatto and a cup of Mocha for Hyunwoo. Mocha always reminded Minhyuk of Hyunwoo and it fits his personality well; smooth, rich and complements the flavors altogether. The barista behind the counter smiled as he accepted the change from Minhyuk. 

“You’re a little earlier today “ Minhyuk was unsure if it is a question or a remark. He adjusted the bridge of his spectacle on his nose, chuckling. After taking his receipt from the barista, Minhyuk proceeded to the collection area,waiting for his drink. He rested his chin on his knuckles, elbow propped on the counter. He watched how the barista prepared his drinks. He glanced out of the big window on the other side, seeing the black sport car by the curb. He carved a small smile on his lips, somehow missing Hyunwoo’s presence despite seeing him just a moment ago, and going to see him again soon, like a few footsteps away. 

It's funny how loving Hyunwoo could drive Minhyuk this crazy, this insensible. Despite Hyunwoo being unpredictable at times, Minhyuk knows Hyunwoo like the back of his palm. What Hyunwoo loves, what Hyunwoo hates, he knows it all. By definition, Minhyuk is someone that Hyunwoo would hate; lazy and pampered but Minhyuk realized that Hyunwoo accepted all of the not so pretty side of Minhyuk. And he couldn't be more blessed than that. 

Minhyuk couldn't really think of anyone who can love him just like how Hyunwoo does. 

Minhyuk took the cup of coffees from the counter and thank the barista as he made his way out of the cafe. The moment Minhyuk plopped into the passenger’s seat, the aroma of the coffee overwhelmed the aroma of the car freshener. He allowed Hyunwoo to help him take the 2 cups of coffee and placed it in the cup holder between their seats. When Hyunwoo started to drive away, heading towards Minhyuk’s studio, they chatted just about anything. To think of it, in the shortest time available, it is the only proper time for them to have a decent chat. Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling as he stared at Hyunwoo’s face. Despite him complaining about his unfinished artwork and upcoming gallery exhibition, Hyunwoo didn't failed to give him a piece of advice. Minhyuk appreciated it. He always loved it when Hyunwoo cared for him, at the same time, giving an unbiased advice to him. 

“Hyung, let's go on a road trip soon.” Minhyuk suggested, changing topic after his rant about his life is over. Hyunwoo glanced over a while. The side of his mouth moved upward. 

“You sure are fast to think about such plan.” Hyunwoo muttered, focusing back on the road. Minhyuk watched how the sun ray glistened over his boyfriend, making his streaks of golden hair shined. 

Such a beautiful scene, a handsome guy, a perfect human being. What did Minhyuk did to deserve someone like Hyunwoo? Hyunwoo is nothing but perfection. 

“I'll pick you up after work later.” Hyunwoo stated,sounded a little uncertain. Minhyuk blinked, looking out of the window and realized that Hyunwoo had pulled up by the curb of his studio. Minhyuk let out a sigh. He hated being away from Hyunwoo. He hated that his time together with Hyunwoo is always so short. 

“I think I'll finish late today. Need to rush some artwork for the exhibition.” Minhyuk pouted. His fingers were fidgeting with the seat belt strap which was still around his body. Before Minhyuk knew it, Hyunwoo leaned it closer, pulled him by his chin and pecked Minhyuk on his lips. It's funny that Minhyuk could still blush from such action by Hyunwoo. Minhyuk admitted that he could still get butterflies in his stomach, clammy palms and even goosebumps because of Hyunwoo. 

“Then I shall wait for you at home and prepare dinner for us. Good luck for today.” Hyunwoo said just above whisper. He smiled, making Minhyuk melts on the inside. He could feel his heartbeat racing fast and it's funny that it still does despite being with Hyunwoo for such a long time.

“And you too, Hyung. Don't stress too much about the labels collaboration.” Minhyuk was already unbuckling his seat belt, trying to hide his tomato face from Hyunwoo. 

The catastrophe which Hyunwoo created in his life is driving Minhyuk nuts. It's massive and the aftermath is sending Minhyuk to seventh heaven. 

Just maybe, he needed all these feelings as an inspiration for his new art. 

With a smile and a fluttering heart, Minhyuk exit the car, waving off as Hyunwoo drove away. He let out a sigh, hating the fact that life is getting the best out of them. 

But he is 100% sure that Hyunwoo will make it up to it. Probably rethinking about his road trip suggestion. 

And he is 100% sure that he will be cranky now that he realized the he forgot his Caramel Macchiato in the cup holder.


End file.
